


A birthday story.

by etoiledemer



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledemer/pseuds/etoiledemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Melly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A birthday story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellyflori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyflori/gifts).



"Porthos!" Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos.

Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos, "Porthos?" 

Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. "Porthos Porthos Portrhos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos?"

"Porthos... Porthos...?" Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. 

"Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos." Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos.

Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos, Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos, Porthos; Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. Porthos Porthos Porthos, Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos.

"Porthos Porthos Porthos!" Porthos Porthos. 

Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos.

"Porthos Porthos, Porthos Porthos?" Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos. Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos, Porthos Porthos Porthos.

Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos...

"Porthos Porthos Porthos Porthos..."

**Author's Note:**

> The translation can be found on my [ tumblr.](http://monamemonetoile.tumblr.com/post/103803345379/the-translation-to-part-one)


End file.
